


Called My Demons But Gave Them Back

by NotAnAngel97



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But what can I say?, Heavy Angst, I love me some Percival whumpl, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Molestation, Much darker than I normally write, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAngel97/pseuds/NotAnAngel97
Summary: Prompt: Post-film, Graves is rescued and goes back to work. Somehow, he gets injured while on a case, and ends up in the hospital. Grindelwald (who's escaped by this point, because, let's face it, he was probably in custody for all of 24 hours) pays him a visit. Graves, too injured to even move around that much, can't do anything about it.
Fill for Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme at  http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=851403#cmt851403





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright lads, this is much darker than anything I've ever written. Please read the tags, I don't want anyone to be surprised by what they find here. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Percival!whump is what I live for.
> 
> Title from Elle King's 'Where The Devil Don't Go' 
> 
> Don't own, working on it ;)

'I told you Tina, go _home.’_ Percival insisted, inwardly groaning at the tell-tale click of the door swinging shut. His arm was strewn haphazardly across his face as he attempted to block out the chaotic bustling in the hall outside.

 

He thought he had convinced the exhausted auror to go home and get some rest. Tina had been faithfully watching over him since he had been admitted to the hospital two days beforehand. A raid on a smuggler’s warehouse had gone south when a stray curse resulted in the warehouse erupting in flames. Thankfully no-one was fatally injured, but Percival’s left femur was so completely shattered that even magic would take a few days to heal it. Tina had felt horribly guilty; Percival had shielded her from the brunt of the blast.

 

A loud clang outside made him groan.  A Silencing Charm, for the love of God. They were not that difficult. Percival would have cast it himself if his wand wasn’t reduced to ash. To be honest, Percival hadn’t minded her hovering as much as he pretended. It was nice to know someone did care, and he had grown to hate hospitals. But still, this was ridiculous. Tina needed to get some sleep. ‘I’m _fine_.’

 

‘Hmm, she is a persistent one, Miss Goldstein. We must give her that.’

 

Percival felt a shiver run up his spine. His blood froze in his veins. Arm trembling slightly, he uncovered his face. It couldn’t be him. This was a dream. It wasn’t him, it wasn’t him. If there was a God above, he wouldn’t subject Percival to this.

 

There was no God. Percival found himself face to face with the face that had haunted his dreams for so long. It had been months until Percival no longer woke in cold sweats, the brush of phantom fingers ghosting across his body. Until he filed it away under nightmares he had no intention of reliving. But what do you do when the nightmare makes a reappearance in the flesh?

 

Percival swallowed past the swelling lump in his throat and fought back a wave of panic. He eased himself up into a seated position, in the process shifting his shattered leg. He fought to hold back the moan threatening to spill past his lips and suddenly Grindelwald was in his face. A single finger was pressed to his lips, his chin clutched in an iron grasp.

 

‘Shhh, hush now, Percival. We wouldn’t want to alarm the dear nurses outside. It would be a shame if someone were to interrupt us right now. Just sit back and relax, dearie.’

 

An all too familiar feeling of nausea swept over Percival at the sound of his name coming from those lips. The way Grindelwald rolled it about his mouth, tasting each and every syllable, toyed with it the same way he had toyed with Percival himself. The grip on his chin tightened as Grindelwald gave him a meaningful look. Percival nodded reluctantly, showing his understanding of the implicit threat.

 

Grindelwald smiled, the grin too wide and manic to be pleasant. The grip on his chin relaxed. The finger pressed to his lips was replaced by the soft brush of a thumb sweeping across them. And then as suddenly as he had descended on him, Grindelwald was gone. He straightened up from his position hovering over a vulnerable Percival and summoned the chair from across the room with a careless wave of his hand. Settling himself on the cheap plastic chair the way a king would sit upon a throne, he cast his intent gaze over Percival. A predator studying his prey.

 

Percival cleared his throat. ‘What in Merlin’s name are you doing here, Grindelwald?’ He took pride in the fact that his voice didn’t waver once. Grindelwald hummed thoughtfully.

 

‘Why, I’m here to check up on my favourite auror. I heard you got yourself into a spot of bother and wanted to make sure you were quite alright.’ Percival snorted.

 

‘And I’m supposed to believe you care about me?’ Grindelwald clucked his tongue reprovingly at his tone.

 

‘I care about what’s mine, Percival. And whether you like it or not, you’re still mine.’

 

Percival shook his head violently, a loose strand of hair flopping in front of his face.

 

‘I’m not yours.’ He spat, inwardly flinching at the cold anger settling behind Grindelwald’s eyes. He fought back an urge to apologize, to attempt to appease this man. He was not this man’s puppet anymore.

 

‘Oh, but you are.’ To anyone else, Grindelwald might have seemed perfectly calm, his tone utterly indifferent. But Percival had spent enough time with this man to sense the coiling fury behind the apathetic tone. ‘A lesson I had to teach that unfortunate smuggler who resulted in your injury. He screamed so pathetically. He didn’t beg anywhere near as prettily as you do.’

 

Grindelwald leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. His voice dropped low, the words spinning a disturbingly vivid painting in Percival’s head.

 

‘First I shattered his leg. Fair’s fair after all. You should have seen it. The bone fragments were sticking right out of his leg.’ Grindelwald chuckled. Percival swallowed back a wave of nausea. ‘Then I thought, waste not, want not. So I made his bones tear themselves free. Oh, how he bled. I had the bone shards bury themselves in his thieving hands and pin him to the ground, much like that fool the Muggles worship was pinned on the cross.’ Grindelwald’s eyes danced with manic flames. Percival was definitely going to be sick.  

 

‘But my favourite part, I saved for last. I found an interesting little concoction among some of his ill-gotten goods. Have you ever wondered how long it takes for a human body to be completely devoured by acid? It takes quite a bit longer than you might guess. And, of course, I kept him conscious throughout the whole experience. Not much of a lesson if he got to sleep through it.’

 

Percival was trembling now. His stomach rolled at the terrible image seared into his brain. Grindelwald shook his head, as if waking from a dream, and rose to his feet. One hand began to tenderly comb through Percival’s hair, petting him the same way one might pet a dog.

 

‘Oh, there’s no need to look so frightened sweetest. It’s not your fault you’ve forgotten who you belong to. Those fools at MACUSA have made you forget your place. No matter, no matter.’ The fingers in his hair suddenly tightened, yanking his head back with a jolt. Manic eyes bored into Percival’s, staring right into his soul. ‘I’ll just have to remind you.’

 

Percival found his arms pinned to the bed by an immovable force. He strained against the magic holding him down, gritting his teeth against the pain emanating from his leg. Grindelwald seemed amused by his struggles.

 

‘You always did fight me Percival. Right to the very end. I admired that about you. But,’ his voice took on a scolding tone. ‘You shouldn’t exhaust yourself so, in your current condition.’

 

Percival ground his teeth. ‘What. Do. You. Want.’ Grindelwald smirked. With a careless wave of his hand, Percival found his chest bare, the loose cotton shirt he had been wearing, gone. ‘What are-’

 

‘Now, now, pet, pay attention. I told you. I’m going to remind you who you belong to.’ Grindelwald’s hand roamed freely across Percival’s chest. Left behind were trails of fire thrumming under his skin. Everywhere Grindelwald touched felt electrified. Percival bit his lip to keep from giving Grindelwald the satisfaction of crying out. It was agonizing. Glancing down, he saw thin streams of dancing red light searing along his body in the wake of Grindelwald’s touch.

 

‘No matter who you are with, I will always have been there before them. You are always going to feel my touch, the way I made your body come alive. Whenever anyone else touches what’s mine, you’ll feel my fire burning under your skin. And know. Who. You. Belong. To.’ He punctuated his final sentence by lowering his head to Percival’s bare chest, breath ghosting along his flesh.

 

Grindelwald mouthed his way up the trembling expanse of flesh on display. Then, without warning, he buried his teeth into Percival’s shoulder. Percival cried out, a combination of the shock and pain. Grindelwald simply grabbed his chin and shoved his mouth shut with an audible clack of teeth. He continued to gnaw at Percival’s shoulder, tongue flicking out to lap up the seeping blood.

 

It felt like an age from his latching onto Percival, until Grindelwald was gone, straightening up and grinning. His chin was coated in blood, lending to his nightmarish aura. The blood dripped freely, splattering onto the floor and Grindelwald licked his lips.

 

‘My, my, dearest. You taste exquisite. Now, thank me.’

 

Percival forced out a weak snort. ‘And why exactly am I thanking you?’

 

Grindelwald gave a positively delighted chuckle. ‘Why, for giving you a reminder as to who owns you.  I decided you needed a more permanent reminder. A mark of ownership, so to speak. There’s a little trick I’d been meaning to try for a while. I made sure nothing will ever heal away the scars left by my bite.’

 

Percival thumped his head back against his pillow. Merlin, he was so _tired._ Why couldn’t this maniac just leave him be? Hadn’t he ruined Percival’s life enough? Grindelwald swiped his index finger along his lips, smearing it in blood. He wiped Percival’s own blood across his lower lip, already swollen and red from when Percival had bit back cries of pain.

 

‘No one will ever have you, Percival. You bear my touch, my mark. I will always be able to find you. You are mine. To torment, to play with, to possess. Whatever I want. You don’t get to leave me, ever. Now,’ his voice grew cajoling, similar to a parent with a stubborn child. ‘Say thank you.’

 

Percival spat in his face.

 

‘Fuck. You.’

 

Grindelwald narrowed his eyes. ‘Well, if you want to be vulgar about it. _Imperio!_ ’

 

Percival gritted his teeth as he felt the power of the spell sweep over him. The urge to obey, to let those two little words slip out was overwhelming. He railed against it with every fibre of his being, swallowing back choked syllables and half-words. His rebellion seemed to prove a source of endless entertainment to Grindelwald. He simply waited, eyes never leaving Percival’s. Percival fought and fought and fought. He fought until he wondered if he was going to pass out. He fought until he wished he could just pass out. And yet it wasn’t enough.

 

Under the full brunt of the Imperious curse, Percival choked out ‘Thank you.’ It was demeaning and humiliating and he blinked back a sudden onset of tears. This bastard wasn’t going to take that from him. Said bastard was smirking down at Percival. God, Percival felt so small right at that moment.

 

‘You’re quite welcome darling.’ He had the nerve to say. ‘Now, I must be off. Do give my love to Madam President. Or don’t. I think I’ll let you decide if you’d prefer this little encounter to remain our secret. Take care now, Percival dear.’ After giving Percival a mockingly tender kiss on his forehead, he Disapparated away.

 

With him went the magic pinning Percival down and he found himself free to move. With shaking fingers, he probed the deep teeth marks along his collarbone and hissed. Just barely low enough to be hidden by his shirt, thank small mercies. However, it was just another way Grindelwald had taken control away from Percival. God, why didn’t he get to choose anymore? Nothing had been his choice, not since that night that bastard had stolen his life. Curling his uninjured leg up close to his body, Percival rested his forehead against it and wrapped his arms around himself. Then he did something he hadn’t done in years. Not since he was a child, not even while he had been tortured and tormented by a psychotic maniac. Percival cried.

**Author's Note:**

> So... ummm, there we have it folks? Poor Percy! Please, comment and kudos = love


End file.
